Pokemon Productions present:Romeo and Juliet!
by tInTiNthenut
Summary: Starring Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower as the famous Shakespeare duo, this promises to be one interpretation of the play you will never forget! All proceeds go towards the Old Folks' Home of Cerulean City.


**A/N: First Pokemon fanfic, quite short. Will try and update soon. Please R & R!**

FULL SUMMARY:Ash and Misty have been made to act as Romeo and Juliet in the upcoming community play organised by Daisy. With a chance to do charity (and stock up on community service hours), how could they pass this opportunity up, especially since all their friends will be acting too? There's just one teensy little problem: They have to look ROMANTIC. Will they be able to handle it? Will Daisy, in her first ever-debut as director, be able to take the insanity as just about everything which can go wrong goes wrong? And how will they ever survive performance night?

Act One, Scene One

"WHAAT? Daisy, you can't be serious!" Misty's face was red with rage, as was Ash's. "I am NOT going to kiss him!" she gestured violently at Ash. "No way, no how! You'll have to find yourself another girl, 'cos I am NEVER, EVER going to do so, even if I am your younger sister!"

"I can't act Romeo!" Ash flung his hand out dramatically. "But soft!" he declared. "Whaat light thrrrough yoonder weendow breeeaks? It ees zee EEEAST! And DROOLIET ees zee SUUUUN!"

"Shut up, Ash. And drop that phoney French accent. I think Romeo's Italian."

"Neither can I act Juliet!" Misty clasped her hands together. "Oh Roomeoo, Roomeoo, wherefore art thou, Roomeoo?" she simpered.

"Speak for yourself, Misty, you sound worse than me."

"Of all people, why did you choose _us_?" Ash practically got down on his knees and begged. "Why don't you choose someone else?"

"Yeah!" Misty shook her sister violently by the shoulders. "Why not May, or Duplica? Why ME?"

"Well, let's see…" Daisy consulted her long list. "Firstly, May can't act for nuts. And Duplica has already opted to act as Lady Capulet."

"Well, I can't act for nuts too!"

"Why ME?" Ash moaned. "Why not Brock, Gary, Tracey, or even Richie? Why ME?"

"Brock, Gary, Tracey and Richie have already taken parts. Its your fault you came in late. So don't complain. We need someone to act. We can't act Romeo and Juliet without Romeo and Juliet, can we? And remember, its all for _charity_." Daisy spoke as if that decided the entire thing.

"Why are we even doing Romeo and Juliet…"

"Daisy, you know I can't act, either!"

Daisy was beginning to get fed up with the two of them. "Look, you two, just shut up! Firstly Ash, we are doing Romeo and Juliet because Romeo and Juliet is the only Shakespeare play well-known enough that we can do! Merchant of Venice is too scary—"

"How can Merchant of Venice be scary?"

"During my high school production of The Merchant of Venice, one old woman had a heart attack and fainted at the part where Shylock comes out with the knife, so I'm not taking any more chances, but that isn't the point. The POINT is, we have all decided on Romeo and Juliet, so shut your trap and quit your whingeing. Misty, I'm not asking for Catherine Zeta-Jones or Sean Connery. I just need someone who can act without panicking, wailing and running backstage like May does halfway through because she misread a line. So just take those roles and be done with it, OK? Rehearsals start in ten minutes, take your scripts and look over the lines. Ash, you're up in the first scene, so get ready."

Daisy threw two thick bundles of paper at Ash and Misty, thwacking both soundly on the head.

"This play is going to be the death of me." Ash muttered mutinously as they made their way towards the stage.

"Ketchum, just shut up and get onstage."

* * *

"Gregory, on my word we'll not carry colds." Brock peered at the miniscule script. "Daisy, are you sure this is correct?"

"Yes, yes, just get on with it!"

Brock's brother, Forrest, scanned his own script dubiously. "No, for then we should be-collies?"

"I mean, and we be in choker, we'll draw?" Brock looked up from his script. "Daisy, this can't be right. I can't make head or tail of this."

"Just hurry up!" Daisy was clearly enjoying her position as newly-appointed director of the play.

"I stroke quickly being moved."

"But thou art not quickly moved to stripe…" Forrest and Brock were now equally confused and muddled. Both squinted their already squinty, small eyes at the one hundred A4 font 8 size-printed pages. "Something's wrong with the script." They said simultaneously. "Daisy, we can't act until we can actually UNDERSTAND what we're saying…"

And with that, both stalked off the stage.

"AAARGH!" Daisy threw her hands into the air frustratedly. "OK, forget them. TRACEY! GARY! JESSIE!"

Jessie slipped in from backstage, while the two guys stalked onstage together, neither looking too happy.

"Gary, you idiot! You come in on the other side. THE OTHER SIDE!"

"OK, OK! Jeez, she's touchy today…" Gary strolled across the stage, hands in pockets, whistling aimlessly.

"Part, fools. Put up your swords, you know not what you do." Tracey looked up from his own script long enough to say, "Daisy, Brock and Forrest are right. This script is nonsense. Can't we do something more…contemporary? Something easier to understand…?"

"Just get on with it. GARY? WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Coming, coming!" Gary sauntered towards Tracey, still whistling tunelessly.

"Gary, where's your script?"

"I've already memorized my parts, why do I need a script?" Gary stood before Tracey, and where Brock and Forrest were supposed to be standing, and where Jessie was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Daisy, why is JESSIE acting as Abraham? She's not a guy!"

"Forget it, just PRETEND she's a guy, OK? Gary, start before I come up with this 100-page script and KILL you with it!"

Gary rolled his eyes, then began. "What, are thou drawn among these heartless hinds? Turn thee, Benvolio, look upon thy…err…deaf…? And…um…" Gary stuttered to a halt. Moving quickly before Daisy came up and hit him with the script, he snatched Tracey's own script and continued. "Turn thee, Benvolio, look upon thy death."

Tracey wrenched the script from Gary. "I do but keep the peace. Put up thy sword, or manage it to part these men with me."

"What, drawn, and talk of peace? I hate the word, as I hate hell, all Montagues, and thee. Have thee at coward!"

Tracey and Gary looked towards Daisy for help. "Daisy, we don't have swords, how do we fight?"

"Just skip that part for the moment! The props haven't come in yet. Or if you want, just take these two." Daisy handed them each a toy plushie.

"We can't fight with these!"

Nevertheless, they began swinging the plushies at each other (or rather, they tried to).

"This is stupid. Whoever heard of swordfighting with a Neopets plushie?"

"You think this is stupid?" Gary gritted his teeth as the stuffed reindeer he was grasping by the leg bounced off Tracey's arm. 'It's a small world after all' started playing. "I HATE that song. Besides, you can't get much worse than a "squish me and I sing" reindeer, can you?"

"No, you can't."

_It's a world of laughter, a world of tears _

_It's a world of hopes and a world of fears _

_There's so much to be shared, that it's time we're aware…_

_It's a SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL!_

Gary moaned. "Actually, you can."

The crowd of citizens supposed to enter pushed their way from backstage, singing lustily. In each hand they held an empty mineral water bottle. They weren't actors. Nope, they were small preschool kids hired as a last resort. They began whacking the two boys and Jessie with their water bottles.

"Ouch, stoppit, you idiots!"

"Quit it, before I set my Growlithe on you brats!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! SEVIPER!"

Seviper appeared in a flash of light; it hissed menacingly at the small kids. Screaming and yelling, more for the thrill than out of fear, they rushed off the stage and out the building, their roles completely forgotten.

"This place is a fiasco."

Slowly, Daisy got the place back together, found some more **older, more mature** people to act as citizens, and started again.

* * *

"Romeo? Where's Romeo!"

"ASH KETCHUM GET YOUR BUTT RIGHT DOWN HERE BEFORE I WHACK YOU!"

Several long, flowery lines of garbage later, they had finally arrived at Romeo's part. The problem was, Romeo wasn't there.

"KETCHUUUUUUUUUUMM!" Daisy screeched in a very un-Daisy-like, high-pitched wail, sounding more like a saxophone gone wrong.

Ash stumbled onstage, having just been pushed from backstage by Misty.

Tracey didn't attempt to hide his yawn as Ash ambled towards him. "See where he comes." He mumbled. "So please you, step aside, I'll know his grievance or be much denied."

Professor Oak, as Montague, grinned apologetically. "I would thou wert so happy by thy stay, to hear true shrift. Come madam, let's away."

As he passed the two boys, holding Mrs. Ketchum by the arm, he murmured, "Don't worry, this should be over in about a month or so. Just keep it up 'til then, and we all won't havehear, nor speakanother thee or thou again."

Tracey forced a painful grin, before launching into some more of the ridiculous language they called Old English, which enveloped and buzzed around his mind like an irritating bunch of Beedrills. His mouth was sore and aching. When would this all end?

"Good morrow, cousin."

Ash lifted his script and read monotonously, rather like a robot that had malfunctioned. "Good heart, at what…?"

"At thy good heart's oppression."

"Why, such is love's transgression. Griefs of mine own lie heavy in my breast, which thou wilt pro…PEARgate to have it pressed with more of thine." The Old English sounded funny rolling off his tongue. It didn't sound right. More foreign, even though it did seem more like robot-ese than Latin or English.

"No, Ash, its pro-PA-gate, not pro-PEAR-gate!" Daisy called from her comfy director's chair.

Both guys sighed. It was going to be a long, long, LONG month.


End file.
